The Parent Trap: Hannah Style
by hklover12
Summary: Jake and Miley have twin girls named Millie and Katie. Jake and Miley are split up Jake lives in Cali still but Miley now lives is London, Jake has Millie and Miley has Kaite. The girls meet at camp switch places and try to get them back together!
1. Camp

MILLIE,'s POV

I leaned my head against the warm window of the bus and stared out at the scenery with a bored expression. All the other children on the bus were screaming and yelling as we rode up a narrow road lined with trees. I sighed heavily and tried to zone them out. As the bus turned down a narrow lane and passed through a freshly painted wooden gate, all the children

suddenly screamed in delight and pointed at the opposite side of the bus. I turned my head to see a sign labeled "CAMP WALDEN!" and a beautiful lake.

Girls, girls, girls! Girls were EVERYWHERE as I stepped into the main lodge at Camp Walden! There were tall ones, short ones and everything in between! Some were carrying pillows, others stuffed animals, but all were wearing backpacks.

There were more pony-tails swinging at this moment than I could ever imagine seeing in my lifetime. Teenage counselors tried to control the pandemonium without much luck.

The only men I could see were the bus drivers who were tossing duffel bags out of the buses and into a large pile.

Marva Kulp, the owner of the Camp who is in her late sixties, four and a half feet tall, and currently wearing khaki shorts talked through a Bull-Horn.

Next to her, her daughter and first lieutenant, Marva Jr., stood. Marve Jr. was just under six feet, tanned and humorless. She also held a Bull-Horn.

"Good morning ladies and welcome to Camp Walden! I'm Marva, your Camp Director, and this is my daughter and right hand man, Marva Jr. Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Marva,'bunk assignments, if you please."

Marva Sr. said with excitement.

Marva Jr. lifted her Bull-Horn and started barking out bunk assignments right into her Mother's ear. Marva Sr. covered her ears in pain as do I, she was loud!

"Berg, Kate, Iroquois, bunk seven! Berg, Lily, Chickasaw, bunk five!  
Burnham, Daisy, Kickapoos, bunk three!" Marva Jr. Yelled.


	2. Jake Ryan's my Daddy

MILLIE's POV

As I walked to the Mountain of duffel bags, one of the bus drivers tossed my giant yellow bag onto the pile.

"Okay found my duffel," I said but then more bags got tossed on top of it. "Now the question is, how do I get it out?"

I tried pulling on it, tugging it, but nothing worked. "Okay I can do this." I said as I pulled on it a little harder. "Okay no I can't." I muttered to myself as I gave up on any hope of getting it out.

"You must be new." A skinny kid with a long neck, carrying her duffel bag on her shoulder, and chewing gum asked me. I found out later her name was Zoe.

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help." Zoe said in a very friendly tone.

"Thanks its the BIG yellow one, _way_in there." I said as Zoe and I attempted to pull it out without much luck. Every time we tried to pull it out the bus drivers put new duffel's onto the pile!

We shot them a look, Just then a strapping ten-year-old in a tie-dye T-shirt, beads, and a bandanna around her head arrives and easily pulls her duffel from the center of the pile.

"Wow, now thats my kind of woman." I said to Zoe.

"Hey! Tie-Dye girl!" Zoe screamed, and Nicole turned around.

"Would you mind giving me a hand? My duffel's the yellow one, way in there." I said pointing to it. Nicole pulled it and glanced at my tag.

"Hey, you're from California?" Nicole asked in excitement.

"You are? Do you live in Hollywood?" Zoe said jumping.

"Do you like live next door to a movie star?" Nicole questioned.

"What are you two, Lucy and Ethel? I've never even been to Hollywood, I live in Napa, that's in Northern California, and I live next door to a vineyard."

"Wait a minute," Nicole said as she glanced at the tag again, "Millie Ryan? Any famous relatives?"

I sighed. I wasn't too keen to telling them my father is Jake Ryan. Sure, my dad didn't do as much acting now that he had me to raise, but he was still active in Hollywood. I was always afraid if I told potential friends they would only like me for who I was related to.

"Well.." I hesitated, "my father is Jake Ryan."

The reactions were just what I expected. Nicole's eyes widened and the gum Zoe had been chewing fell out of her mouth.

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH! YOUR DAD'S A CELEBRITY!?" Zoe screamed.

"Hey, I thought you said you've never been to Hollywood!" Nicole said, her tone accusing me of lying.

"I haven't, I stay with Lilly, our nanny, while Dad goes to Hollywood." I answered.


	3. It's rather picturesque

MILLIE'S POV

It took Nicole and Zoe a little time to come back to earth but i was amazed that they didn't bring up the Jake Ryan thing.

"A whatyard?" Zoe asked dumbfounded.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my Dad, we own a vineyard. What bunk are you guys in?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Arapaho!" Zoe and Nicole said looking at each other, not thrilled.

"Ryan, Millie." Marva Jr. yelled into the bull-horn.

"Yo! Right here!" I yelled back.

"Arapaho! Bunk eleven!" She yelled back.

"Yes." We all said and slapped hands then walked off to are cabin.

"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" I asked.

Nicole and Zoe shook their heads.

"No? That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with this summer?" I asked, as a limo pulled up. I wonder who's in there?

---------------------------------------------------

KAITE'S POV

As the limo pulled up into the beautiful camp, My Uncle Jackson who is also are butler, came out of the limo and opened the door for me and offered me a hand. I climbed out and took a deep breath of fresh of American air.

"Well, here we are- Camp Walden For Girls." Jackson said in a very upsetting tone.

"We traveled six thousand miles for... this? Jackson said as I looked around the camp.

"It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" I asked.

"I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use." Jackson said disgusted, I just smiled as the driver put my luggage next to me.

"So, lets review, your Mother's list, shall we? Uncle Jackson asked as he pulled out a list from his coat.

"Vitamins?"

"Check."

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check. Check." I said as Uncle Jackson looked at me like I was nuts.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on."

"Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandfather and of course...  
Yours truly!" Uncle Jackson said finally finishing that long list.


	4. Your name is Stewart?

KAITE'S POV

"Got it all, I think." I said as Jackson put the list away.

"Oh, and here's a little something from your Grandpa, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your butt at poker." Uncle Jackson said as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"I doubt it but thanks. And thanks for bringing me, Jackson." I said as Uncle Jackson hugged me tight almost crying.

"And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away." Uncle Jackson said in a sad tone.

"I'll be fine. See you in eight weeks, Jacky ol' pal." I said smiling.

"Eight weeks it is." Jackson said as I put my hand out, he took my hand and we did are secret handshake. With all kinds of moves in it like a butt bump, a wave under the chin, and a shimmy to-and-fro. When it was over, Uncle Jackson resumed to his proper Butler demeanor and got into the Limo.

"Katie Stewart?" Marva Jr. asked me from behind.

"Yes, hello. I apologize if I'm late. My plane was fogged in leaving Heathrow. You know how London is in June." I said as I turned around.

"Can't say that I do. Never been to jolly o'l England but never-the-less, welcome to the U.S.A and what we like to think of as the most beautiful place on God' green earth- Camp Walden." Marva Jr. said as she took a huge sniff of fresh air, but a bug flew up he nose. "Oh, jeez, a bug flew up my nose." She screamed as she tried to blow it out, her nose generally going crazy.

"Are you all right?" I asked as she got a hold of herself.

"Oh sure. Just one of the hazards of camp life. You have a little shnoz...you'll be fine." She said pointing to my nose.

"With this honker, you got problems." Marva Jr. said indicating her own nose.

"Okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road." She said as she looked at all my luggage.

"Can you manage?" I asked.

"Manage? Uh, sure... Suppose I can... Why not?" Jr. said as she awkwardly gathered up all of my luggage and leading me toward my bunk.

"I know this sounds weird, but have we met before?" Marva Jr. asked as accidentally stepped in a gopher hole and stumbled forward.

"Met before? No,no, I don't think so. I'm positive I'd remember you." I said catching her from falling.

Soon we arrived, Marva Jr. was huffing and puffing, as she lead me up the steps of the freshly painted Navajo bunk.

"Showers are to your right. Rec room's to your left. Mess hall's straight ahead. Chow's at seven, twelve- fifteen and six thirty. Mother gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be." Jr. said as she held the screen door open with her leg and trying to balance my suitcases under her scrawny little chicken arms.

I stepped into the cabin and looked around, eight cots with seven girls unpacking and getting into uniform.

"New arrival, girls. Name's Stewart." Marva screamed as she slammed to the floor with my stuff.

A little black girl with her hair in corn rows, playing her Game Boy named Jackie.

"Your name's Stewart?" Jackie asked ash she looked up from her game.

"Katie Stewart. Just arrived from London, England. First time in the country, I believe, right, Kate?" Jr. asked as she picked up herself off the cabin floor.

"Yes, ma'am, just arrived this morning, which is actually tonight for me, which makes this tomorrow morning, which... (I notices everyone watching me) makes me a ' bit jet-lagged (I noticed and empty cot) Is this one mine?" I asked as the girls went back to unpacking.

"Yep. Has to be made every morning right after reveille. Mother's a stickler for neatness, so remember to police your area daily. Now, change into your uniform, Stewart, chow's at thirteen hundred. and Mother gives five demerits..." She said as she made her way to the door.

"--for being-tardy. I remember." I said as Marva stopped short and stared at me.

"But thank you for reminding me, Ma'am." I said as she walked out.


End file.
